Cosplay
by Jack Walker
Summary: Shin really needs to learn to shut his mouth. He just doesn't know what would happen to others by what he says. With an angry Misaki and a confused Kai, what could possibly happen?


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't been updating my other stories. Sorry! It's just writer's block well that and League but that's beside the point. While reading through the character page on the wikia for Misaki, there was a line that caught my attention so not wanting to lose my momentary inspiration, I had to write a story about it. So read it I guess and uh hope you like it?**

"Wow! That's Misaki for you. Look at her go using her Oracle Think Tank deck!" Shin joyfully said. He along with many other customers were spectating a match between Misaki and a person wearing a white suit and helmet.

"With the support from Marron, Brigitte attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with Lozenge Magus and intercept with Security Guardian!" Misaki yelled, moving the two cards to the guardian circle.

"Wow! She was able to guard that attack so well! That Lozenge Magus really helped her there!" Shin exclaimed, overjoyed that Misaki was still in the game.

"Why is that?" asked Aichi. Kamui nodded his head, curious as well.

"Lozenge Magus was her starting vanguard plus the card has the ability to boost for a total of 6000 power and then returns back to the deck."

"So it's like my Battleraizer?" Kamui said holding the card in his hand.

"Exactly! It's useful to recycle triggers and become guardians when necessary."

"I never thought of it like that! Lozenge Magus is an awesome card!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Can you imagine Misaki as Lozenge Magus?" Shin said, daydreaming about the card except with Misaki's face. Not long after he felt a brutal kick to the face.

"Stop with your nonsense! I'm trying to cardfight!" yelled Misaki. Shin simply crawled to the counter with Aichi and Kamui both sweat dropping.

No one else seemed to have heard what Shin had said…except for one person in the corner of the room. His quiet nature camouflaged him from the rest of the crowd. He found the fight to be pretty boring and was considering on leaving the store. He couldn't help but overhear what Shin had said and the image was now stuck in his head.

Her silver hair flowing in every direction, the way the outfit looks on her, her body barely covered at all leaving little to the imagination, it all haunted him. Why would he be affected by this? He wasn't very close to her to begin with; they barely even talked. So why was this image etched inside his brain?

He was too lost in thought to notice that the game had already ended. Aichi congratulated Misaki for her victory and noticed someone in the corner of the shop. Realizing who it was, he walked over to him.

"Hey Kai! Want to have a cardfight?" Aichi asked. Kai was taken out of his train of thoughts and was a little taken aback.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said if you want to have a cardfight with me," repeated Aichi.

Kai pondered for a minute if he should accept or not. Aichi wasn't very skilled so he wasn't considered to be a strong foe. However, maybe playing against him would help him forget about his thoughts of Misaki.

"Sure let's go," Kai said in a bored tone. They walked over to one of the standing cardfight tables and placed their deck and starting vanguard on the mat.

"Can you imagine it Kai?" Aichi asked, closing his eyes. Kai did the same, hoping to be on the planet Cray. His hopes, however, were crushed when all he saw was Misaki lying on the table dressed as Lozenge Magus. She slowly crawled over to where he was with a look of lust in her eyes.

Kai shook his head and grabbed his deck. He made his way to the doors before stopping.

"I just remembered that I have some errands to do so I can't fight you now. See you later," he said, turning to exit the shop. He didn't see a person in front on him resulting in both of them on the ground, him on his back and the other on top of him.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Kai apologized.

"No no it's my fault. I noticed you there but still bumped into you," said a female voice. Kai opened his eyes to see strands of silver hair dangling in front of him. He only knew one person who had that color hair.

"Misaki?" She looked up at him with an apologetic face. She stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Sorry for bumping into you. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Misaki helped Kai up and started to look over his arms and chest to find any wounds.

"It's fine. N-now if you'll excuse me, I-I have business to at-t-tend to," Kai stuttered before running towards his apartment, leaving a shocked Misaki behind.

'Geez, Kai never stutters. I wonder what's got him so nervous…'

"Yeah don't you agree she'll look good in that outfit?" Shin asked a customer. Misaki glared at Shin and kicked him, leaving him lying on the floor semi-unconscious.

"I heard that you know!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It might not have looked like it but Kai was panicking. Never had he'd been so confused in his life. To think it went from a usual day to one focused on avoiding Misaki.

Kai was resting on his bed, pondering on what he should do for the days ahead. He thought of many solutions but ended up scraping it altogether when he realized that Misaki would most likely appear there. Ruffling his hair in anger, he fell back. Maybe some sleep would help him.

Maybe he used all of his luck with Vanguard or maybe he was just naturally unlucky. Whichever reason, sleep didn't solve anything; instead, it just worsened the situation.

Kai shot up from his sleep, sweat rolling down his red face. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamed. It was too intense for him. He looked down at his sheets to find them wet. Great… At least he was so antisocial that no one comes to visit him anymore.

And as if God was playing with him, there was a knock at the door which surprised Kai. He quickly stuffed the wet sheets down the washing machine and ran over to open the door. When he saw who was there, however, he was tempted to shut the door in her face.

"How do you know where I live?" Kai asked. Misaki yawned and walked in, stretching out her arms with the steps she took.

"Of course I know where you live. Wouldn't it make me a bad friend if I didn't" Misaki looked around the living room, observing every bit of detail before looking at Kai. She quickly turned away when she noticed that Kai was only clad in a shirt and boxers, hoping he wouldn't catch her burning face.

"Do you know where Aichi and Kamui live then?" Misaki thought for a moment.

"No…" was her only reply.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Kai took a seat on his couch. Misaki stood there awkwardly and when Kai saw that, he motioned her over to sit next to him.

"Shin told me to remind you that there is a 'team bonding' camp at the beach in 3 days. He heard that you were busy so he wanted to make sure if you were coming or not."

"Do you want me to come?"

Misaki was taken aback by that question. She thought for a minute for her response.

"Yeah I do…" she said in a low voice.

"Then I better start packing." Kai sat up and opened the door, gesturing for Misaki to go out. "You can leave now."

Misaki followed him and went out the door, it shutting once she was out. She let out a sigh, confused on why she was feeling nervous.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? It's only Kai. Am I…attracted to him? Maybe I should just wait and see what happens with him over the course of the day.'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kai strolled toward Card Capital. He knew that Misaki had a day off today so he was confident that he wouldn't see her. Yesterday was hard on him. It took a lot for him to put up his usual front and not show any signs of nervousness. So just in case, he went early in the morning. Taking the turn, the small shop came into view…along with another person. As he took closer steps, he came to realize that it was Misaki but she wasn't wearing her usual school uniform. When he came to a complete stop, he put his finger to his nose to prevent the nose bleed he just had.

There, bright as day, was Misaki dressed as Lozenge Magus. Seeing her like this in reality was much better than his imagination. She fit the image of what he thought she would look like, but only better. The pink and white clothing barely covered her upper and lower body and it hugged her hour glass figure perfectly. In one hand she held her staff and in the other, a sign with the words "Come on in, we have great service" written on it.

Using the sign to try to cover herself up, she didn't notice Kai standing there. He coughed to get her attention which scared her. When she saw it was him, she calmed down a bit.

Avoiding eye contact, she asked "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I came to get some cards and…" he said, not continuing as he notice Misaki was fidgeting around.

"Stop staring at me…It's embarrassing…" she said, holding her staff in front with both her hands, looking down to cover her face.

With such an innocent look on such a sexy body, Kai couldn't take it anymore.

"Ack! Fine, I came in the morning to avoid seeing you because of what Shin said about you cosplaying as Lozenge Magus. I can't get it out of my mind! For the past day, I've been so confused about what I should do. And to this very moment, you've been unintentionally turning me on!" Kai yelled. He was breathing heavily, blood rushing to his face once he realized what he said. He looked at Misaki whose eyes were wide and mouth open.

All of a sudden, she dropped her props, grabbed his hand, and dragged him inside the shop to her room. She pushed him up the stairs and when they were in front of her room, shoved him in and locked the door.

Kai turned around to only have Misaki smash her lips onto his. He was surprised at first but quickly gave in. His hands moved to cup her face and hers wrapping around his neck, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. They played around for a while, teasing each other's mouths and fighting with their tongues.

Needing air, they broke apart, with a sliver of saliva connecting their mouths before breaking onto their chins. Misaki hugged Kai and he did too.

"I guess you were glad I was turned on?" Kai asked. Misaki just buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah, you really like me cosplaying then?"

"Of course, you will only cosplay for me and no one else other than me."

"I have no one else but you. You know you should cosplay to," Misaki suggested.

"Oh? And what do you want me to wear?" he asked.

"How about nothing," she seductively said, tugging on his shirt and pants. "You'll be busy all day and probably all week."

"Probably? I will be." He took off his vest and threw it off to the side, Misaki doing the same for her blazer and skirt.

And it was true that they were busy. Too busy to go on the trip, too busy to cardfight, too busy to play in the tournament. And Kai was especially busy running away from Shin once he found out that Misaki was going to be a mother.

**A/N: Well I rushed this story…Seems good for now but I think I'll complain about it later. So now realizing how long it has been from when I last updated To Begin at the End, I decided to drag my butt back to the chapter and work on it until I can publish it which would probably be around this Sunday. Anyways, you know what I say: Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Put it in a review as it's much appreciated. It's one of your favorites? Even better! So until we meet again at the long awaited Chapter 4!**


End file.
